The invention relates to an apparatus and method of locating the nail, hook, or other device, used to hang a picture frame, or mirror, or other object, on a wall. It provides a method of marking the wall at the proper site for the hanging device, in order that the frame will hang in the precise position desired.
It has been customary for persons wishing to hang a picture to hold the frame in the desired mounting position, and attempt, with a finger, pencil, or other object, to locate and mark the correct location for installation of the hanging hardware. This method is highly imprecise, and can be very awkward. It requires that the installer hold the frame away from the wall, and insert the pencil, or finger, between the frame and the wall, to mark the place where the hanger is to be installed. With either of these methods, the user can only mark the approximate location where the hanger should be placed. The pencil method has an additional disadvantage in that it makes disfiguring marks on the wall, often covering areas far removed from the actual hanger site, and sometimes, including random marks that are accidentally placed on the wall, when the pencil is inserted or removed. The finger method also has another major disadvantage, since it requires the person to keep his finger in the correct location on the wall, while putting down the frame, and retrieving a hammer and nail, a marker, or some other device for permanently indicating the location of the hanging hardware.
Several approaches have been provided for locating the precise location for the nail, or other supporting device. Faulkner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,957 teaches a hanger locating device that fits over the top surface of the frame, with a projection to engage the wire, or string used to mount the frame, and a tensioning screw to secure the device to the frame, while applying tension to the string, or wire. Once the frame and locating device have been assembled together, and positioned on the wall, a pin is pushed through a channel in the apparatus, and into the wall. This device is usually limited to single point installations, which use a wire, or string, to mount the frame. It does not provide for the need to mount frames which have mounting brackets installed on the rear of the picture, nor, does it adapt to pictures that require more than one mounting point. This apparatus will not fit on all frame sizes.
Another approach is taught by Floyd, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,776. This art discloses a picture hanging tool which incorporates a hook for holding the picture and a handle having a plunger which can be used to extend and retract a marker, which places a mark on the wall, in the correct location for the hanging hardware. This device will not adapt to picture hanging close to the ceiling, as the hardware of the device needs a certain amount of clearance, and, it is not suitable for use in two point mountings.